Why did you stop calling me Ayachan?
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Miyagi seems to have less interest in Ayako now. But why? Who is the other girl? Determined to find out, Ayako follows Miyagi one day and discovers who it might be...


A Short one-shot Miya-Aya fic. Read to find out more. ASDA. Seriously. I do NOT own SD. Didn't even wish I did. Can you imagine how many people would be after me if I did? And I don't mean the © people.

  _Maybe today I'll let Miyagi walk me home._ Thought Ayako to herself, _He's been quite good lately, he deserves the treat. Though it's not for his sake entirely._ Grinning, Ayako approached the shorter basketball player and tapped him on the shoulder.

  "Hey Ryota, you going home now?" asked Ayako, waiting patiently for him to offer to walk her home. 

  "Yeah, but I gotta rush home. Got loads of stuff to do for Mi-chan. Can't walk you home today. I hope you'll understand. Bye!" without a backward glance, Miyagi ran off, leaving behind a stupidified Ayako and teammates.

  "Huh?" said Ayako in surprise. Miyagi had never brushed her off before, so what was going on? 

  "Wah! Ayako-san must be losing her touch!" exclaimed Sakuragi; "Even Ryo-chin doesn't want her anymore!"

  "NANI?!" shouted Ayako as she pulled out her fan to whap Sakuragi on his head.

  "ITAI!!!" shouted Sakuragi as he grabbed his poor bruised head and ran off laughing. 

  "Wonder who Mi-chan is?" mused Mitsui quietly as he waited for Kogure and Akagi to finish changing and to go for dinner. 

  Ayako quietly seethed as she walked home. What happened to her back-up knight in shining armor? He usually spent his time groveling at her feet and would do anything she asked, so what happened? She was about to go round the corner and when she heard a very familiar voice. 

  "Okay, sure. Don't worry, leave all to me. I can take care of anything. I'll do anything for you, you know that…" pressing against the wall, Ayako peered around the corner and found that she was right. It was Miyagi's voice that she had heard, but who was he talking to? He was standing with his back to her talking on a cell phone that she had never seen before.

  "You don't have to think twice about asking me to do stuff like that. I'd do it, all you gotta do is ask and it'll be done! Sure, okay, yeah, yeah, uh-huh, yep got it! I'll there soon okay? Yeppers! See ya there soon!" 

  _Where is he going?_ Wondered Ayako, as she made up her mind to follow him to see where he was going. _Let's follow him and see. I can confront him tomorrow if I have to._

  Keeping her steps as quiet as possible, Ayako kept a safe distance away as she followed Miyagi down the street. This route seemed very familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. She followed as Miyagi went into a store and bought a whole lot of food and drinks and chocolates and as he went to the following flower store and picked up a bouquet of beautiful fresh white tulips, roses and daisies backed by fern leaves.  

  _Are those for me?_ Wondered Ayako, as she continued to tail Miyagi._ Must be his way of apologizing, hee, maybe I'll forgive him, if the chocolates are for me as well._

  Then as she watched Miyagi walked into a high rise apartment building and followed him to the fifteenth floor. As she watched him knock on the door, she wondered, _What is he doing, this isn't his house._ Ayako watched curiously as Miyagi walked up to the door and she gasped in shock when the girl who opened the door smiled at him as Miyagi handed her the flowers and as the girl kissed him on the cheek.

  _Wha? Who was that girl? She was so pretty, prettier then me even. What's going on? Is Ryota going out with her? What's going to happen to me? What do I do now? What am I going to do? Wait a minute; I'll just ask him tomorrow! _

  The next day…

  "Errm…Ryota…" Ayako approached the point guard hesitantly as he practiced his shots.

  "Yeah Ayako? What's up?" _Ayako? Since when did he call me Ayako?_ Looking Miyagi in the eye, she asked, "Where were you yesterday? I called you to ask about something but your mom said you weren't home."

  Looking at Ayako quizzically, Miyagi said, "I was at home all along. Ayako, you know that my mom doesn't get home till bout nine in the evening, what are you talking about?" 

  "Err…I meant in the afternoon after practice."

  "Oh. I went to the store to get some stuff. Why, what did you want to ask me about?" 

  "Who was that girl?"

  "Huh? How did yo…"

  "WAH!!!! Ryo-chin has a NEW girlfriend and he didn't tell us! How mean of you!!!!!!!" Turning to look, Ayako and Miyagi realized that Sakuragi had entered the scene.

  "Ne, ne…" said Sakuragi nudging Miyagi, "Who is she ne? What's her name, what does she look like?"

  "It's none of your…" started Miyagi, shrugging Sakuragi off to turn back to his practice.

  "Ne, ne, come one Ryo-chin you can tell us!"

  "Tell us what?" asked Mitsui, as he, Kogure, Akagi and the others walked into the room.

  "Noth…" 

  "Ryo-chin has a new girlfriend!!" announced Sakuragi.

  "Really?" said Mitsui skeptically, "Since when?"

  "She is NOT my girlfriend!!!" denied Miyagi. He was about to pound Sakuragi when…

  "Ryota-kun?" 

  Turning to the door, they noticed a young girl dressed simply smiling at them.

  She was dressed in a simple off the shoulder white ribbed tank top with a pair of blue shorts and  a pair of brown sandals on her feet. She had long dark red hair and large green eyes. And she was wearing Miyagi's jacket. 

  "Mi-chan!!" exclaimed Miyagi as he ran towards her, "What are you doing here?" The girl, Mi-chan, smiled at him and said, "you left your jacket behind yesterday so I thought I'd bring it back to you since your school was on the way." 

  "Thanks, but you didn't have to too, we're meeting again later right?" said Miyagi as he took the jacket from Mi-chan, "Where are you headed?" 

  "To the ice skating rink. You know I have practice today," said Mi-chan pointing at the skates hanging from her shoulder. 

  "Oh right. I forgot. Where's your jacket?" asked Miyagi, noticing that her favorite dark jean jacket wasn't with her.

  "I forgot about it because I was wearing your jacket."

  "In that case you'd better take mine, it won't be good if you catch a cold."

  "You worry to much Ryota-kun."

  "Yep," said Mitsui coming up from behind, "Forgot about me?" Mi-chan smiled and said, "Of course not. And thank you."

  "Your welcome," said Mitsui as he pulled his jacket off his own shoulders before placing it on Mi-chan's. 

  "We can't have you catching a cold. Not with your competition so close." Mi-chan smiled and said, "All right. Thanks Nii-san. I'll see you tomorrow okay Ryota-kun?"  Waving her goodbyes, Mi-chan walked out the doors and left the group.

  "Who was that?" asked Ayako, "Answer me Ryota."

  "That was Mitsui's half sister, Mitsui Umi," said Miyagi. Mitsui nodded  and asked, "Did you follow him yesterday Ayako-kun?" Turning red, Ayako nodded and said, "I…I…"

  Miyagi looked at her, laughed and said, "You probably followed me to Mitsui's house. Mitsui asked me to get some stuff for Mi-chan because he had a dinner arrangement with Kogure and Akagi and since Umi had just moved in, and Mitsui usually eats out, there wasn't anything at his house for her to eat. And since I needed to pick up some stuff he borrowed I agreed." 

  "Oh…"

  "Is there anything you want to know Ayako-kun?" asked Mitsui mischievously. Ayako shook her head fervently and pulled Miyagi to a corner and asked, "Why did you stop calling me Aya-chan?" Miyagi looked at her curiously and said 'innocently', "Did I?" 

See I told ya short!! Hee, if ya like ta see more, just let me know and about who okay? 


End file.
